1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a content editing apparatus, content editing method and program.
2. Description of Related Art
In reproducing video contents such as video files or still images' slideshow, all the data is not reproduced as it is, and after a user arbitrarily edits the data, the edited video contents may be reproduced. One of the video contents editing purposes is to remove unwanted sections from all the data and to generate a digest of the data.
For example, in Japanese Patent No. 3833149, there is disclosed a technique in which, when reproducing a plurality items of information data, an arbitrary reproducing path among a plurality of reproducing paths can be selected on a display screen. Thus, a user can select an optimal reproducing path for reproduction processing even when a plurality of reproducing paths are set.